Ralliart
'Ralliart '''is the special episode of Greater Than One and represents the brand of Mitsubishi. Trivia & Discussions * This episode depicts the events before and after the war between Toyota & Mitsubishi. * It is confirmed that Trage is the one behind the destruction of Mitsubishi Intl. Base. * Trage's breakup happened during the execution of Strad's family. * One of Chapter X's plot is similar to Trage's situation before. * After the breakup, Irage's status was still unknown. * Ralliart's soundtrack refers to Trage's wishes about his life before. * The ending takes place after the scenes of the seventh series of Chapter IX, Unknown Territory. * First appearance of Trage. * First appearance of the Colt family. * First and last appearance of Irage ''(flashback) * Last appearance of King Paj (flashback). * Last appearance of Attrage (flashback). * Last appearance of Mirage (flashback). * Last appearance of Lancer-EX (flashback). Plot (Some reasons need to be clear and a new character will debut) Synopsis An aerial view of the destructed base of Mitsubishi shown and it's casualties. At the gate, Trage debuts as he witnesses the aftermath that he made while holding the detonator. He wears back his eyeglasses and leaves to start a new life without his faction. At that time, Hilux' group is about to arrive in which they are all guiltless on what they've been witnessed. The flashback starts back in Trage's family having a bonding at the playpark wherein Mirage & Attrage are playing and having good times with their mother, Irage. Their day was supposed to be happy but the time comes up when King Paj calls out Trage for a general meeting. Irage bids goodbye along with their kids and assumes that he comes back at home early as he can. Time passes by, Irage feels uncherished as she thinks that Trage is losing the love that she felt before even Trage is just acting in the same thing along with their kids. Later that night, Trage comes home with his wife disobeying him. Upon asking, Irage confesses that he was forgetting his responsibilities in their family in which she starts to make an argument about their situation. She walks outside their home to make a talk privately wherein Trage explains his side that he is just doing what his job was but things changed when Irage decided to leave as she thinks that their family problem will remain forever. At that time, Mirage & Attrage are looking at the windows being worried about their parents but they are still hoping that it will be better after it. "I'm tired being with this, We're done," ''Irage says to Trage having a breakup. Phev passed by and sees the situation between them wherein he indecently mocks Trage that he deserved that kind of decision as he is not worthy at all to be a good breadwinner. Trage supposes to fights back but he focuses to stop Irage leaving with him while packing up all the things and their kids mourn when Irage walks out away without knowing the reason. Eyeglasses wear out while Trage hugs Mirage & Attrage before he explains about their problem. Meanwhile, A police siren around and was headed at Strad's house responded about the incident happen inside. 5 years after, A general assembly held to discuss their plans, resources and other admin tasks that they need to talk to especially some war declarations. Current Leader of Mitsubishi, Strad starts discussing the issues about gathering resources as they are some point that the deliveries are getting interrupted. King Paj thinks that there must be a traitor sneaking around them but Trage contradicts his explanation by asking directly who was it as his answer is too biased. King Paj feels disrespected at that time so he mocks his family problem that he is too narcissistic and ignorant as their breadwinner. Strad cuts their disputation by calling their attention as their meeting supposed to not include that kind of suggestions. He starts back the discussion again and it's now all about the upcoming war they will declare against Toyota. ''"I know you lost your family but Is war the answer?" ''Trage says to Strad having some strange questions regarding his plans. Strad explains that it's not just about his family and he knows that some war can be an option instead of having an agreement to the opposite. King Paj agrees that war is the best solution and there's nothing to ask about it. When the meeting is adjourned, Eclipse enters and coordinates to Strad for his report about the current status of their resources while Phev shows up behind King Paj and asks that Trage needs to be dethroned as their advocate since he was always having some strange suggestions that it does not even make sense for their plans. King Paj responds that there might be a time for that but Phev already had a plan to destroy his life before the sun rises. "''That might be a rush and also destroying people's lives can be dangerous as we don't know what will happen to you and to us next. Think about this, Phev," '' King Paj says to Phev reminding about his plans against Trage. '' Later that night,'' ''Phev starts his plan by pursuing Trage in the street as when he covers his face with a mask first to make some disturbing threats against Trage. Upon being noticed, Trage knows that it was Phev wherein he reminds that he should stop whatever he is planning at. Phev mocks that he is here to take his position that he deserved just because of his false allegations against Strad & King Paj plans over and over. Trage responds that sometimes truth might hurt if they are not always satisfied with his statement especially their plan to create a war against Toyota rather than to make an agreement from it. Phev had enough wherein he draws his pistol and fires above the sky repeatedly before he shot himself through his waist. Trage realizes that Phev plan is to set him up just to oust his position. The police arrived to respond to the shooting incident in which they arrested Trage immediately. At that time, Attrage & Mirage is about to go home but they went to see the incident instead wherein they are surprised that their father is about to get imprisoned. Meanwhile, A helpless Trage still trying to prove that Phev set him up but none of the police believed and when he saw his sons witnessed around, He felt frustrated as he is just innocent to be imprisoned. Attrage asks why their father turns to a murderer. Trage explains that Phev set him up just to get what he wants to. An unconvinced Mirage sobs as he can't believe that he can still lie about it wherein he makes a disrespectful statement that the way he reacts right now is the same thing that he let their mother left and file a divorce. Trage kneeled as he keeps on trying to explain everything he can even his sons are not believing anymore. "''With this, We don't know if we still had a father because you treat us like nothing." ''Attrage says to their father before they walkout. The day after, Phev is celebrating at the hospital after his success plan against Trage in which he is now a chance to take his position. Strad, King Paj & Eclipse comes in to check his conditions wherein they are glad that Phev is doing fine and comes up with a priceless smile. Strad tells that he was about to oust Trage's position but it will go down to the same process in which the last man standing fistfight match will be held back at the Dome of Mitsubishi. Eclipse amazes that the process is still ongoing as he knows that it was already banned due to violent reactions of the residents. In that case, Trage will set free to face the consequences after what he been caused. Phev agrees with it but King Paj reminds that he can only get one shot from this or else Trage dissed him down. When they leave, Phev calls out King Paj again and seek help to defeat Trage. King Paj supposed to refuse his help but he responds that he will try if his plan works as he was making sure that he will not get caught with it. The morning after, Trage was now released from prison and he was informed that the arena is waiting for him as he was about to face Phev. Strad approaches at him and adviced that he still knew that he was innocent but the evidence gathered was literally cleared that the fingerprints matched to him. Trage smiles before he walks out and headed to the arena. At the arena, A not so fast medical cleared, Phev was now prepared while the audiences are cheering his name. Strad makes an introduction regards to the purpose and the rules of it then he also makes an apology to Trage as his position is on the line. Trage has now arrived but he received some negative reactions from the audiences but despite the critics, He still knows that the truth will be exposed soon. Lancer-EX serves as their umpire wherein the match started with Trage initiates immediately Phev's weak point in which he used his condition as the advantage. Every punch made are literally knocked Phev over and over showing no mercy after what he been done against him. Phev tries to fight back for every strike that he received but all of it was blocked by Trage. During the fight, King Paj was sawed lurking around and seems that he was worried about Phev. When Lancer-EX starts to count while Phev was incapacitated, Trage stares at King Paj as he knows that he is planning for something but that time Phev distracted him by calling his name and gets back on his feet followed by a massive punch combined with King Paj's unknown quick shot that doubles the punch impact to the receiver. Trage got knocked down brutally and was unable to recover immediately in which Lancer-EX makes a count and reached to 10. Phev declared as a winner and now takes Trage's position. Strad congratulates him and realizes that he really deserves it after that one massive punch he made. King Paj feels guilt but he knows that Phev deserved it. Attrage & Mirage appears and it seems that they are into Phev's victory wherein they congratulated him with honor. A few days later, the war has been decided by Strad after Phev convinced during their meeting. King Paj agrees with it as it was now cleared that a Toyota member was seen during the execution of Strad's family. Strad was satisfied that he can now seek vengeance for his family even it takes years for it to find out. Meanwhile, Montero was finally done with his training and he realized that the residents are preparing for something so he reached out Strad to asked about it and when the answer was heard, he got forced to joined from it even he refused. Now all prepared, Strad leads the way as they are heading to the Toyota Intl. Base with the plan created by King Paj. During the war, Trage is left behind as he was just frustrated with his faction that they still agreed with the war even there are lots of ways other than that. He used to control himself by betraying them in which he will make some communication from the rival faction just to get rid of Strad's term. Back at the present, Trage heard again that the war will happen and it will take place at the second base of Toyota that even convinced won't do especially with his sons. Before the war begins, Trage talked to his sons once again but then he got still disrespected and found out that their custody is in Phev's. ''"Being a di** won't make yours any bigger, so for the sake of humanity stay away from us." ''A dissing line from Attrage says to Trage before their walks out to prepare for a second war. At that time, Trage thinks that its time to make a change from his faction since no one will ever save him and even his sons hate him the most in which he starts his plan to install a bomb all over the base and when he heard that the war is now begun, He bids farewell to his own faction base before he detonates the bomb. In the end, Trage is still looking for someplace to live but he notices some traps set from his path. He realizes that someone got victimized and he suddenly heard a loud noise around. Seeking to know the victim, He reached the cliff and found out that there is someone hanging around and seems in trouble. "''Seems that you are in deep trouble. Need help?" ''Trage asks. Ser Vanz looks back while hanging from the cliff. Deaths ''(To Be Added) ''